Thriller
by Crazy4Canes
Summary: Kim and Ron and going to the Halloween Dance, but when gouls and goblins attack and make everyone into what they're dressed as, Kim and Ron have to save the day. But just one thing...Ron's now turned into a vampire!
1. Chapter 1

**_I was listneing to Thriller by Micheal Jackson on my iPod in the car and I got this idea and I thought it would make a good horror story, and just in time for Halloween!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_THRILLER _**

It was a dark night in Middleton. As a matter of fact, it was Halloween night. It was Ron Stoppable's favorite holiday because he could dress up as anything he wanted. This year, he was a vampire and Kim Possible decided to dress up as a witch, but she didn't let Ron see the costume.

"You'll see it on Halloween!" Kim had said with a sly smile on her face.

Ron was now on his way to pick up Kim to go to the Halloween Dance at Middleton High School. They were going as friends of course, but Ron had planned to change that.

Ron's blonde hair was slicked back with a thick layer of gel that made his hair glisten in the moonlight. His face was powdered white, but just enough to make his freckles still show.

Ron also had on a long black cape over a white oxford shirt that was stained with red blotches of fake blood. His black pants were held up by a red sash around his waist. His black shoes were shining as he walked. His fake fangs didn't even look fake!

He smiled when he saw small children running around with smiles and full bags of candy. A young girl with flowing brown hair, who was dressed as Kim, yelled "Wait up Chris!" She tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and fell with a thump. Ron ran over to make sure that the girl was ok.

After helping the girl, Ron continued his walk to Kim's. When he arrived he rang the doorbell. Ms. Possible answered the door.

"Hi, Ron. Kim's still putting on her makeup," Mrs. Possible greeted.

She let Ron in, just in time to see Kim walk down the stairs. Ron's jaw dropped at the sight of her. She was dressed in a really short black skirt that was covered in purple feathers at the bottom. Her top showed her stomach and had the same feathers at the bottom. Her sleeves were long sleeved and had the same feathers at the ends. Her black boots went up to just below her knees.

Around Kim's eyes was purple eye shadow. Her lips were covered with a coat of thick black lipstick. Ron realized his mouth was open when Kim smiled and laughed a little bit.

"Uhhh… you look….." Ron stuttered.

"Thank you," Kim said, smiling slyly, "I knew you'd like it."

Ron was thankful he had powder on his face so Kim would see him blushing.

"So let's go!" Kim said cheerfully.

She put her arm around Ron's and they walked out of the door. Ron tried to find something to say on their way to the dance, but he couldn't. _Come on you idiot! Say something! At least something stupid!_ Ron thought.

"The moon is so beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Kim said, looking at the full moon.

"Yes, you are," Ron answered, without thinking.

Kim looked at him with a look that said "What did you say?"

"Uhhh… look! It's Monique!" Ron covered quickly.

"Hey Monique!" Kim greeted, as she threw Ron a sideways glance.

Monique was dressed as cowgirl. "Nice costume," Monique said to Kim. She looked at Ron.

"What!" Ron shrugged innocently.

Monique smirked and took Ron's other arm. They all walked to the dance together.

When they arrived, Ron found them a table. Monique went to go get punch and left the friends alone.

Ron decided now was the time to change their friendship. "Would you like to dance, Kim?" Ron asked.

It was the perfect time to ask because a slow song came on.

"Ok," Kim smiled sweetly.

They walked to the dance floor and Kim put her hands on Ron's shoulders while Ron gently placed his hands around her waist. Kim emerald green eyes stood out from the eye shadow perfectly. She looked into Ron's chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes sparkled. Ron's face was inches from Kim's. He had done phase one perfectly, now, it was time for results.

Kim saw Ron's face come closer to her own slowly. She smiled and prepared for something she had been wanting for a long time. She closed her eyes and leaned toward Ron's. Kim could now feel Ron's hot breath wash over face. She tilted her head and she felt the tips of her lips touch Ron's when…..

* * *

OOOOOOO! Cliffhanger! I'm just starting to get good at endings of chappies! Anyway, chappie tow is on the way! please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

A scream was heard. Kim and Ron turned their heads and found Tara being chased by a small goblin. It was a murky green with millions of little warts and pimples. It had yellow, beady eyes with a pinpoint of a pupil.

Kim's eyes went wide with fear and disgust. More came in. Kim closed her eyes in case anything scarier came in. According to Ron's gasped of pure, sheer terror, something more horrifying came in. Ron grabbed Kim's wrist and sprinted.

Kim heard evil laughter behind them.

"Ron, what are we running from?" Kim asked.

"The Thriller," Ron gasped.

Kim's mouth opened with terror. Her stomach dropped and her heart skipped a beat. The Thriller came out every 300 Halloweens. When ever it came out, it would bring its minions (the goblins) and search for the soul of the fairest maiden. How it got the soul of the fairest, was it cornered the girl, looked her straight in the eye which would kill the girl. Then it would reach into her heart and tear out her soul. The goblins would turn everyone else into what they were dressed as.

This legend meant that they had come for both Ron and Kim. The Thriller was a black shadow. It had killer red eyes that legend has it that The Thriller's eyes were made red from blood. It had claws as sharp as a butcher knife that had just come from the blacksmith.

"Search for the one named Kimberly Anne Possible!" The Thriller ordered to its minions. It had a deep raspy voice that made Kim shudder.

Then, Kim looked over her shoulder and saw a goblin coming after them.

"Master! I have found her!" the goblin cried in its high, cracked voice.

The Thriller looked in their direction and Kim closed her eyes and turned back to look at Ron.

Kim sprinted ahead of Ron and she stopped when she heard Ron's cry for help.

"Kim!" Ron cried.

Kim turned to see the goblin dragging Ron away toward the hungry Thriller.

"Ron!" Kim yelled. A tear ran down her cheek as she pounced on to the floor and grabbed Ron's hand. She looked into his eyes and saw he was rapidly growing fangs. He smiled a sinister smile for 10 seconds, and then his face turned back into one of horror.

"Kim! Go! If you save me, I'll be tempted to bite you!" Ron whispered fiercely.

"No, I won't leave you!" Kim replied.

She pulled hard on Ron's hand and freed him of the goblin's grip.

She ran ahead out the gym door and Ron followed. His eyes were now bloodshot, like a vampire's. His fangs were almost as sharp as The Thriller's claws.

"Where do we go now!" Kim yelled back to Ron.

"I don't know, but it can't be cramped," Ron replied.

"Why not!" Kim answered.

"Because I said so! Now keep running or I'll……Kim!" Ron looked ahead in terror.

Kim turned her head back around and saw The Thriller. She didn't dare look it in the eye. She did a front handspring and jumped over it. It reached to grab her, but missed. She kept running until she heard Ron scream.

"Kim! Help!"


End file.
